


Withdrawal (game)

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [22]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fakes in Office AU, Gen, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 22
Relationships: Gavin Free & Jack Pattillo & Jeremy Dooley & Alfredo Diaz
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052





	Withdrawal (game)

Jack stood in front of the camera and opened his arms.  
“Alright everybody, as punishment from this Let’s fail we are forbidden from playing a video game both for Achievement Hunter and our private streams for two weeks. Hope that Gavin, Jeremy, Fredo and myself learn something. ”   
The tension was high and somewhere the vagabond was laughing, but Alfredo was devastated. 

When they got to their respected homes, each dealt with it their own way. Alfredo cried in Jackie’s arms, Jack signed out and unplugged everything, Jeremy told Kat and she offered to play in his stead and Gavin told Meg who offered to raise hell for him but he refused.

On the first day Jack made a texting channel for all of the failures. “I need documentation of this”. They still had to make content just by not playing so Steffie replaced them with volunteers. The first stream back, Jeremy had the most fun shoutcasting Fiona who took his position, while Jack berated Matt for his decisions but quickly amending. Alfredo encouraged Trevor and it actually worked. Gavin having his hands free did not need a replacement and just let his tongue take over as if he was in the RT podcast.  
It was a high energy day and everyone slept deeply.  
“It’s crazy, I feel like I’m forgetting a part of myself” Gavin said on the chitchat of the second weekly stream.   
“I’m just glad, I’m in the loop. Couldn’t tell you what I would do if I did not see what process we made in the game” Alfredo said.   
“Jack, I feel, doesn’t care,” Jeremy observed.  
“Yeah, I don’t as long as I can talk on camera and go on the internet I’m fine with everything.”   
“This punishment isn’t that severe since we only stream two times a week for two hours.”   
“Well it wasn’t meant to be. We’re not that evil.” Jack pointed out.  
“It’s the personal streams, I miss” Alfredo said.  
“Oh Fredo misses his friends” Gavin wondered.   
“I do,” he agrees.  
“I am itching to play. Just a little.” Gavin hummed.  
“Can you control yourself?” Jeremy asked.  
“Well, yeah, I think so. I don’t think Alfredo can. Hold on for a few more days   
Freddy-doo.”  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
\---------

Few days later, Alfredo was having an awful day. He begged Jack to let him play something to get rid of his anxiety and Jack said no.   
Alfredo sent about ten texts pouring his feelings out in the thread and then went silent.   
Alfredo asked Jackie if they had any handheld games. She said no. Alfredo caved, and sat at his station. He started a solo impromptu stream because he knew in the future that this would be funny.   
People said hello like normal. But then they remembered and started worrying that he would get in trouble, laughing about his rebellion or threatening to tell on him but not actually doing it. 

Jack finds out from a twitter notification. He laughs and sends Alfredo a text that it doesn’t matter but he’ll have to do an on camera punishment in the next between the games.  
Alfredo read it and laughed, finally happy in disposition and to be playing again.


End file.
